


lesbi together (let's be together)

by deelau



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deelau/pseuds/deelau
Summary: when a busy single working mother needs someone to babysit her daughter, a certain hot blonde neighbor was there to save the day.akaLori called their neighbor, Kara, Mama, and Lena could not really process what her daughter is implying.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 227





	lesbi together (let's be together)

**Author's Note:**

> temporary title

Kara heard a voice from the hallway outside her door. It was something about being there in fifteen minutes or so and running late. That was when she heard it - the softest "Mom" Kara ever heard in her life. 

She knew that she already heard the voice of the woman this child referred to as "Mom" but she was not ready when this woman replied, "I know, Baby…" and proceeded to tell the child that she could not bring her to her chaotic office.

"And you are leaving me all alone?" The kid didn't know what to feel - to be slightly mad at what is happening, and sad to be left alone.

"No, Baby. Sam is on her way." Then her phone rang again. Speaking of which, "Sam, where are you?" She glanced at her wristwatch. 

"On my way. I'll be there in..." Putting down her phone for a bit, not ending the call, "Oh come on! Seriously?" Sam angrily muttered. Lena heard Sam opening the car door.

"Sam, I should be... Sam? Are you still there? Are you okay?" There were worry and panic in Lena's voice. 

Sam understood why Lena was rushing her. Lena needed to be at that meeting today. It was that make-or-break kind of meeting. 

"Lena, there was an accident. I might be there late." 

"But are you okay?" 

"I am fine. It was two cars ahead of mine. I know this is important to you…" 

"But I can't just leave my child here alone." 

"I got an idea. But I think you would not like it." Sam sounded hesitant. 

"What is it?" 

Kara heard a loud "What? No, Samantha." Then Lena whispered something Kara could not hear anymore. 

"Sam is a woman." Kara didn't know why that was an interesting fact for her, as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. 

"Desperate times, desperate measures." Lena chanted softly, before knocking. What she didn't expect was what she would see as the door opened. 

Kara just finished her workout. She was in her sports bra and yoga pants. Lena's brain short-circuited and became even more alert somehow as the gay in her jumped out. Why was it hot of a sudden? 

"Mom?" The kid pulled Lena's hand he was holding, bringing Lena back to their current dilemma. 

"Hi." Kara smiled at the two. "Good afternoon. I apologize for how sweaty I look." 

"Hi. Danvers, right?" Lena remembered the name at the post box downstairs. She tried her best to only look at Kara's face. She only picked up an "Ara" (Lara? Dara?) when a short-haired lady in a leather jacket came by last week. And she remembered that her neighbor was a reporter at CatCo that her landlord told her about in passing. 

"Kara." 

"Kara. What a lovely name. Lena," introduced herself, extending her hand for a shake. 

Wiping her sweaty hand on a towel, "Lena, anything I can do for you this fine afternoon?" 

"I know I have sprung this to you last minute but will you…?" Lena continued to tell Kara her current dilemma and ended with, "I know it is the weekend, you must have other things to do." 

"I would not mind looking after this cutie for a while. And may I know your name, sweetheart?" Lowered herself to be eye-level with the child. 

"Hi! I am Lori. I am four years old." The kid waved at the blonde. Lena was taken aback that her daughter who wasn't shy around Kara. Lori wasn't hiding behind her like Lori usually does when meeting new people. 

"Nice to meet you, Lori. Kara Danvers, 25 years old." Kara let them inside since Lena wanted to give her some further instructions. 

"Good luck, Lena." 

"Thank you." Lena didn't know she needed that extra boost of confidence from a helpful neighbor that saved her day. 

\--- 

Kara babysitting Lori happened a few more times after that. 

Lori wanted to hang out at Kara's place even if Lena was at home. Kara's apartment is right across from theirs. So it was easy for Lori to just walk there. "Lori, din.." Lena went to the bedroom of her four-year-old daughter. "Lori? Now it is not the time to play hide and seek with me." They had the biggest apartment in the building, but it wasn't that huge for Lena not to find her daughter hiding somewhere. Lori was nowhere in sight. She proceeded to fix the mess Lori made with her toys in the living room when she heard Kara screaming, and someone else's laughter since Kara's door was left open. 

"Lori is at Kara's?" Lena could not believe that Lori would just go there and disturb Kara out of nowhere. 

Lena proceeded to knock on the already open door, and there Lori was with flour from head to toe. 

"Oh shoot, Lena, I can explain." 

Lori was still laughing. 

"What happened here?" 

"I was surprised to see Lori that the bowl slipped from my hands and Lori and I tried to save it from falling." 

"You just left your door--"

"I know, I just cannot leave the door unlocked. I was expecting my sister and her girlfriend today so I just like that.

"Lori." (Lena's tone was firm. She wanted to hear Lori's explanation.)

"Mom." 

"Lori." 

"Mom." 

"Lena." Kara felt the tension and tried to lighten up the mood with a faint yet hopeful smile. 

Lena didn't budge though, still looking at Lori. 

"My favorite show was on. I usually watch it with Kara. So I went here." 

It was a Friday night that Lena was able to leave work by 5 pm. So she decided to cook pasta for them tonight to somehow celebrate such a rare occasion. 

"Oh yeah." Kara wiped off the flour from her hands, with her apron with "the cutest chef in the world" on it, and Lori's face, and proceeded to find her remote. "Hope we didn't miss that much." 

Lena softly warned Lori not to get flour all over Kara's sofa. Kara told Lena that she really didn't mind at all and even gestured for the two to sit down. 

Upon seeing the channel number, Lena realized it was her favorite show, and it turned out that she and Lori have the same favorite show. "That's my favorite show, Lori." 

"I know, Mom. When I miss you, even more when you are still working every Friday night, I watch this show with Kara." 

"Well, we can watch it at home with me then." Lena rubbed off some of the flour off her daughter's sweater. 

"May we please watch it here instead?" Lori was insistent not to change her routine with Kara. 

"You two can join us? My delivery is on its way and my sister will bring pizza and beer, and ice cream." 

Lori perked up when she heard the last bit. "Mint chocolate chip?" 

"Of course. I specially requested that so we could eat that the next time I babysit you." Smiling at the kid, then turned her attention to Lena, "so what do you think?" 

"I bring the pasta over, then." Smiling back at Kara, then asked Lori to help her with food. "Come on, Comet, help me with the food?" 

"But the show is on" Lori pouted. 

"Let me help instead. The kid loves this show to bits." 

"Of course." 

As Kara was helping Lena with the cooked pasta, Kara could help but savor the smell of lasagna. "This looks so good. And I haven't been inside your apartment." 

"Huh? Never?" Lena assumed Lori let Kara in once and while. 

"I just can't be here when you weren't here. That just feels wrong. It is like disrespecting your space." 

"But you let Lori in and out of your apartment." Lena checked if there is anything else she could bring next door. 

"She's considered family so that doesn't count." 

"How sweet of you to call my daughter, family." 

"She's a great kid. She loves to watch your TED talks when I babysit."

"Really? I didn't know that." Lena then remembered she got wine in her kitchen cabinet. and asked Kara a favor. "Do you mind getting the wine? It is on the top shelf. 

"Sure." 

This was one of those times Lena regretted her decision, especially asking Kara to do something. Kara removed her apron and reached for the wine bottles. Her biceps flexed against her shirt, and Lena, without fail, noticed Kara's abs as well. Lena wasn't God's strongest soldier at that moment. And God as her witness, she got gayer. 

Lena cleared her throat, closed her legs, as she watched Kara continue to reach for the bottles. 

"Why are they placed that far in the cabinets? I felt like I just got a workout from up there." Kara tried to hide blush when she somehow moaned when she stretched her arms and back. 

Lena was wide-eyed too when she heard it. Stop, my beating vagina was a constant chant in Lena's mind. "To stop me from drinking it. I save them for special occasions." 

"So eating with your neighbors is a special occasion, huh?" 

"It is like a family get-together. Lori has not experienced that." 

A wide-eyed Kara almost dropped the two bottles of wine, "What?" 

"My parents do not want to do anything with Lori." 

"It is their loss. Lori is a great kid who has a great mom." 

"Thank you. It is nice to hear it from someone besides my best friend." 

"So Sam isn't her girlfriend?" Kara whispered to herself. 

"What? What about Sam?" 

"Huh? I said so let's get going." 

Lena was doubtful since she heard Sam and girlfriend coming from Kara. "Lead the way." 

Alex was almost hit by a throw pillow by the doorway. "Kara, how many times have I told you not to throw things at me while I am holding out food and drinks." When Lori bumped into Alex, ended up hugging her by the leg, "Sorry. We were playing." 

"That's okay, kiddo. Kara is the one to blame." Ruffling the kid's hair. 

"No one is to blame here." Kara corrected her sister. 

"Sure, Jan." Even imitating the meme. 

Kelly appeared by the door. "Sorry, we were--" about to apologize to Kara, when she saw another woman in the apartment. "Hi! The Danvers sisters are just a tad noisy sometimes. I'm Kelly. And you are?" 

"My daughter is a tad noisy too. So I don't mind. Lena. I live next door." 

"You're Lena. Like Lena, Lena." Kelly sent a teasingly look at Kara who was mouthing something at her and signaling to her to cut that out, hand slicing the neck gesture. 

Lena squinted at Kara, then back to Kelly. "I hope you heard good things about me." 

"I have not heard a bad thing." 

"Alex. Want to hear all of it?" Alex stood beside her girlfriend, as Kara gave her that I will kill you look, and responded with an as if look. 

"Kara. Alex. Stop. We have guests. You will eventually get used to it, Lena. Wait until you see them at Eliza's next weekend." 

"Eliza?" Lori wondered who might that be.

Kara turned to the kid. "Oh. She is my mom." 

Lori's face lit up. "I am going to meet your mom. Bet she is as great as Mom." 

"She is! But let me ask your mom first if you are allowed to join us next weekend." 

Lori walked towards Lena, "Mom, please let us join them. I want to meet Kara's mom."

"Let me see my schedule first, Comet. And we are already overstepping our welcome if we join." 

"We are?" Lori then faced Alex, Kara, and Kelly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to." 

"No, no. Of course not. Eliza will love to meet you. Right, Alex?" 

"Eliza is already hinting to us about grandchildren. So when she will meet you, she will be ecstatic." Alex assured Lori. 

When Lori realized that Eliza is a grandmother in this case, "She is like a grandma!" Hugging Lena's leg. 

"Yeah. She is, kiddo." Alex smiled at how cute Lori was.

Lena mouthed a sorry to Kara. Kara replied with a don't be as she looked adoringly at them. Alex shared a look with Kelly. 

"Speaking of grandchildren." Kelly rubbed her belly. 

"Alex. Stop pulling my leg." Kara could not believe the news. "Kelly." Kelly nodded and smiled. 

"OH MY GOD. YOU TWO. CONGRATULATIONS." Kara rushed to Alex, lifting the older Danvers off the floor. 

Lena congratulated them as well. 

At the dinner table, "This is another reason to celebrate. Kara and Lena were the only two people who understood what that meant.

"What was the first reason?" 

"Well, this is Lori's first family get-together." Kara was the one who answered. "We never had a chance to do that with my family." Lena placed some pasta on Lori's plate. 

Lori shared a sad smile with her mother. "But I have Mom, Sam, Kara, Alex, and Kelly with me." Finally smiling her toothy grin at the adults. 

"Sam? So we are expecting another guest? We should have waited for her." Kelly was the one who asked. 

"Sam is always running late. Having her hands full with Ruby. Ruby's her daughter." 

It just donned on Alex when Ruby was mentioned when knocks were heard from the room across the hall. 

"Lena. Sorry I am late." 

"Speaking of." Lena stood up and went outside. Her voice was heard, "Sam, here." 

Same walked towards Kara's apartment. "Oh yeah. I forgot we were not eating at your place." Sam was then taken aback when she saw Alex there. "Oh shit." 

"Sam, language." Lena reminded her that Lori heard her. 

Sam gave her an apologetic look and turned her attention back at Alex, who was also as shocked as to how the night was going. "Alex" 

"Sam" Alex's hand reached for Kelly's under the table. Kelly knew who Sam was, and how seeing Sam again would affect Alex. 


End file.
